


My Knight In A Designer Tuxedo

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy, Barbara, and a night out...No hallucinogens or cheese were consumed during the writing of this fan fic... even though you might think otherwise after reading it.  I promise that this is just a product of my very warped imagination... with a little help from something on Pinterest.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	My Knight In A Designer Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Looking in the mirror, I twisted and turned so that I could see the monstrosity I was wearing from every horrific angle.

“I look like one of those dolls that used to hide spare toilet rolls in a seventies bathroom.”

Tommy stepped up behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled.

“You look beautiful.”

“Pah! You’re only saying that so I’ll keep up my side of this.”

“No, I really mean it. The green silk matches your eyes.”

I shrugged, which dislodged his hands. “Whatever. Shall we go?” 

I crossed the room, picking up my small clutch bag and headed to the front door, Tommy trailing behind me. As we reached the cab, he held open the door and helped me inside; settling next to me before giving the driver the address of the charity ball he had somehow talked me into attending as his plus one.

“The Grand Connaught Rooms please.”

“You do know that if we die horribly on the way I’m going to end up with this as my ghost outfit. Forever damned to haunt a bathroom with an avocado suite complete with matching bidet, my legs trapped in a roll of green toilet paper!”

His answering laughter was contagious, and it took a good few minutes before we managed to calm down.

“If we die, I promise to stay by your side. I will devote eternity to protecting you from errant toilet tissue.”

“My knight in a designer tuxedo, with a toilet brush as his sword.”

“Your mind is a very scary place Ms. Havers.”

“You encouraged me your Lordship.”

“You **never** need **any** encouragement.”


End file.
